


Bedtime

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: As often as not, Laslow is also in charge of making sure Xander gets to bed.





	Bedtime

"I think it's time for bed, milord." There was a hand on his shoulder, warm. 

Xander was about to protest, but he couldn't actually remember being awake. Had he dozed off at his desk again? It couldn't be that late, though if Laslow had come to check on him... 

"I need to..." 

No, there was no way he'd be able to focus on a single report or request without a bit of actual sleep and probably a good portion of the kitchens' coffee supply poured straight down his throat. Besides, he... 

"Lord Xander?" 

"Let's go, Laslow. It's time for bed."


End file.
